Xavier and Adrian
by XavianRP
Summary: This is the story that me and a friend of mine have been working on. It is written in the role play style. Slash, Dark Romance, Vampire, Bondage, Violence
1. Applications

**IMPORTANT NOTE- **This fic is written in the rp (role playing) style. That is, it is written by two different people who control only one of the characters. For those of you unfamiliar with the rp style, we are only allowed to be the character we are controlling. In our individual posts, we are only allowed to talk about what our character is doing, thinking, feeling, ect. We can not control the actions of the other person, this is called god modding and is generally a big no no. This fic is set in the Harry Potter world, at Hogwarts, but is certainly not using any of those characters. It is definitely slash and definitely kinky, so don't like that kind of stuff, please do not read it. Yes. Yes. It is a vampire story. I know, horribly cliché right? Well read it anyway, we think you'll like it. ^-^

This is what's called the apps or Application. Most role play sites require an app to get into the site. Usually this is to see if you are up for the role play and if you know the character you want to create well enough. These are the two apps for the characters in our story. It describes the personalities and history of them both. If you don't want to read this part, go ahed and skip ahead to the next part. I would recommend reading it though because it helps to better understand the characters.

**Xavier Vladimirescu**

Xavier , 16 , 6th , Slytherin , Homosexual , Pure Blood Vampire

BLACK PANTHER, FAMILY FINDING OUT HE'S GAY , CHARMS , BLOOD RED

**PERSONALITY ,**

Xavier is on the surface just like any other Slytherin boy his age. He is on the surface utterly horrid. He can't stand people's guts or when people just randomly talk to him. He's not friendly and will not hesitate to attack people both verbally and physically if they annoy him. He has a really nasty temper that he picked up from his father. He has a long fuse on it though. He's been known to attack people randomly at will for the blood that he needed to survive. He doesn't have any problem with that though he always feels a twinge of guilt when he does. He is sexy and will not hesitate to use that sexiness to get what he wants. He appears to be emotionless, bitter, cold, and uncaring.

Underneath however, he really does feel. Most of his problems center around the fact that he is attracted to guys. As a pure blood vampire he comes from a very distinguished line of vampire nobility. He has to play the part and be the person that his family wants him to be. He has no choice in anything he does, it's all up to his family. Any normal gay boy would have plenty to fear from telling their parents, Xavier has to fear the violence and wrath of a pure vampire family of great distinction. He would not only be shunned, his parent's would have subservient workers hunt him down. He lives in fear on the inside, but on the outside he would not show a single bit of that fear. He would not let his proud attitude be hijacked by his inner conflictions. He will do anything it takes to keep his family from finding out.

Xavier hates being a vampire underneath, but he loves the feel of power that it brings. He would never show his hatred of himself. He feels like being a vampire is a curse and that being a member of this pure family is a curse. He would like nothing more than to leave it permanently, but he knows his place. He knows that he is destined to live in the shadows, to be labeled "the bad guy" and to stay with his family. He hates that he can not go outside in the sun. He really actually loves the sun, but he can't go out into it, again, another curse. He is a cold logical thinker, resigned to his lot in life, not choosing to fight it. He will accept his due punishment when the time comes, falling into hell with the rest of the demons of the night.

DAMION VLADIMIRESCU , CORNELIA VLADIMIRESCU , N/A , Timişoara, VERY WEALTHY/UPPERCLASS

**HISTORY ,**

Xavier comes from the prominent Vladimirescu family of Timişoara. He grew up in a very wealthy home with many servants, shielded from the world around him. His family would constantly bring in people to feed on and had a dungeon of people to feed on but he knew nothing about that. He grew up in bliss as an only child, seeing on the family butler and the maid and if he was lucky, his mother. He did not have a care in the world. He didn't even know that he was a vampire or that his parents were vampires. He grew up being taught by his parents that he was better than everyone else that everyone was subservient to himself. He grew up with that attitude and for the first couple Hogwarts years he still had it.

Xavier was sent off to Hogwarts with his parents knowing that Hogwarts was an excellent school. They could have sent him anywhere else, but they knew that Hogwarts would train him well. They thought that schools like Durmstrang were jokes. Sure they had a tough outer shell, but they were completely lacking on the academic front. Xavier was sent to school and quickly made enemies of most everyone he met. All he knew how to do was be horrid towards everyone else. He didn't have very many friends, and the ones he did have were not pleased to see him when he appeared. He studied and did fairly well in all his classes, keeping to himself most of the time.

In Xavier's second year he did the same, he was an annoying kid who felt like he was better than everyone else. After all that was what he had been taught. It was around this time that he started to feel an alarming craving for blood. Blood of any kind, just blood. He started to feel queasy when he didn't get it and found himself visiting the hospital wing and passing out a lot. He owled his parents with the news to which they replied telling him that he was really a vampire and that he would have to have blood to survive every two weeks. Alarmed, he told his teacher of this to which the teacher told the headmaster. They made sure he got the necessary blood every time it was needed.

In Xavier's third year, he was still an annoying kid, but this time he came back from his full fledged vampire training he had had over the summer. His father had showed him just how to get the blood from a human. Xavier had been scared a bit, but had quickly gotten over that. He knew what he had to do. The third year was Xavier's first time actually biting a human. He had gotten someone in the deep dark corners of the dungeon and had bitten them leaving them bleeding to death in the corner. He didn't know what happened after that, all of it was a blur. He had done it on impulse, not knowing or understanding fully what happened when it did. Afterwards he felt powerful, feeling as though he could take on the world. The student he bit was found dead in that spot a full two weeks later. Xavier knew it was him that had done it, and he felt some guilt in doing it, but he also felt more powerful than ever.

In the summer between his third and fourth years, everything changed. Xavier saw what he had been shielded from for so long, his father's dungeon with people in it. He was scared of it, but he knew that it was necessary. They pleaded to him, and he felt a pain of guilt and a wanting to help them, but he knew he couldn't. He couldn't be weak. He couldn't show any weakness especially not in front of his father. When he went back to school, he felt a new spirit, ready to show the world just what a vampire could do. This year he started to have hormones, and he started having attractions to guys. He was very scared of it. He knew his father would disapprove, and he did not need his pure vampire father coming after him. He forced himself onto other boys when he was desperate for affection. He didn't dare to tell his father or anyone else about it for fear of his father's wrath. He let the rumors flow throughout the school. He wanted people to fear him, and they did.

His fifth year was tough. Xavier had to study for the owls, but he didn't have to study to much. He was an ace at his classes, perfect student. He continued to feed on random people feeling nothing of it but the small pain of guilt he felt every time he did it. He continued to force himself on other guys too, under their protests of course. It wasn't any fun if they weren't protesting. He somehow managed to avoid getting into trouble because he did them so few and far between and he made sure everyone stayed quiet about it. He would not get in trouble for his barbaric emotions and he would not be reported to his parents.

**ADRIAN LEVI GARRASTAZU**

levi , sixteen , sixth , ravenclaw , homosexual , half-blood

dragonfly , being alone forever , astronomy , silver

**PERSONALITY ,**

adrian is one of those people that came darn near stumping the sorting hat completely. he could have easily slipped into any of the houses, even hufflepuff though that would have been a bit of a stretch. always a bit of a loner, his shy nature came across as haughty and indifferent. perhaps it was this reserved spirit that kept him out of the clutches of slytherin and gryffindor. that and his undeniable intelligence. he was by no means the brightest of his year, but sharp enough and his myself-alone attitude was perfect for the scholarly dedication so sought after in ravenclaw. books were his friends and he didn't mind passing the time with essays and notes and studying for tests. he had no interest in friends and simply wanted to live up to the expectations that he and his parents had set for himself. be the best that he could be and always keep pushing for better. and where did this quest for betterment begin? where else but the mind.

adrian is a driven young man. once he has his sights set on something, he'll chase it until he gets it. stubborn would be another way to describe it. as far as he is concerned, if you want something you have to go out there and take it. if you want something bad enough, you'll keep going until it's yours. this motivation isn't his only method of stubbornness. soft-spoken as he is, when his mind is made up and an opinion has been formed you'll have a hard time telling him otherwise. spending the majority of his time by himself has also hardened adrian in other ways. when you're alone and so obviously a 'nerd' you become a target for insults and cruel behavior. over time he's learned how to let the nasty things bounce right off of him and simply not care- not too much anyway- about what other people think. there is always that need to fit it but when he looks at the majority of the students in his school he begins to doubt whether he really wants that acceptance. who wants to be part of a crowd that targets the weak?

but what most people don't realize is that there's more to adrian than a shy bookworm. he likes to be his own person and do his own thing and try new things. for example, over the summer he talked his dad into letting him get a celtic trinity tattooed on his left shoulder. he tried a lip piercing once but in the end he let the hole heal. somehow the idea of things sticking into him like that just doesn't appeal. in adrian's opinion, it's like walking around with a decorated needle sticking out of your lip. aside from the typical, let's-see-what-i-can-do-to-alter-my-physical-appearance-by-way-of-sharp-things stage that many teenagers take, he's open to trying somewhat more healthy things. he enjoys such things as kayaking, running and hiking and has a special fondness for the game of soccer although he ends up on his face or bum more than he actually kicks the ball.

dabbling in all those behaviors that are more likely than not just a phase he'll pass over doesn't hold a candle to his biggest step towards being his own person. not that he ever planned on taking such a step. it sorta crept up on him, tackled him and left him dazed. perhaps it wasn't exactly like that. it was more of a slow process. while other guys were starting to admire the curves the little ladies were taking, he was left in the background not really caring... just a late bloomer people told adrian. but as he soon discovered that wasn't the case at all. he was at the same stage as every other boy except for instead of staring at the girls, he was enjoying a back view of the guys. at first adrian was hesitant to consider the possibility but gradually he came to the conclusion that it didn't matter. he was who he was. if anyone else had a problem with it they could go tell it to someone who cared. and with that mind frame he embraced who he was and his sexuality. though he mostly kept the knowledge to himself- not like he had anyone to tell- he wasn't ashamed of it and had anyone bothered to ask he would have given them a perfectly straight answer on the subject.

it's only when i hit the ground ,

anthony garrastazu , nadia garrastazu , brittney garrastazu (six) ,

hamilton, scotland , middle-class

**HISTORY ,**

anthony and nadia met for the first time far from their homeland in scotland. they first met on a sunny beach in southern california. nadia was visiting family and anthony was simply there to see what the fuss was about. as luck would have it, nadia and her little cousin had been playing frisbee just as anthony was walking past. if it hadn't been for the frisbee to the head, chance are he would have never met his future wife. nadia insisted on hovering over him like a worried mother hen for the better part of an hour before he could convince her that he was perfectly fine. and to prove there were no hard feelings wouldn't she like to join him for lunch? lunch came and went and the shadows grew longer and day fell to a close and all the while the young couple talked and laughed. with the predictability of young people, they were quickly taken with each other. the rest of their trips were spent together as much as possible. when it was time to go back to reality the two kept in touch.

when nadia was twenty and anthony was twenty-two, anthony asked for nadia's hand in marriage and received the desired answer of 'yes'. the next two years were spent preparing for the wedding and the life after that. they both agreed it would be better to get themselves settled comfortably in terms of careers before the next big step was carried out. the wedding took place in the same church nadia's parents had been married on a quiet november afternoon. the whole affair was small and the honeymoon was a simple escape to a cabin in the woods. it was an effective trip however because eight months, three weeks and four days later adrian got his first taste of life on earth.

he had a happy childhood with the usual ups and downs but nothing out of the ordinary. his parents had a cute three bedroom, one bath house settled on the outskirts of town in a quiet neighborhood. during the day he followed his mom around like a shadow. dad was out taking care of the family with his job as a local doctor. meanwhile nadia was at home writing for the town's newspaper and sending articles in to magazines here and there. when his dad came home, adrian was always by the door waiting just like a faithful little puppy. evenings were spent pleasantly with games and laughter and stories and movies. anthony and nadia felt it was important for adrian to grow up in a happy, healthy, supportive environment. while fun was part of adrian's life, he was taught the benefits of learning and working and grew up appreciating both.

as soon as he was old enough, adrian began muggle schooling. both his parents anticipated he would go to wizarding school but it never hurt to be educated in both worlds. besides, the neighbors would begin asking questions if their eleven-year-old son was getting no education whatsoever. this was where his loner attitude first showed. where most kids were making friends left and right, adrian made only a few here and there and even then he didn't follow them around like most kids did. in a way this made the transition from muggle to magical school much easier because there were no strong bonds to break and no lies that needed to be told in order to protect the family's secret. and if adrian was going to be perfectly honest, he was almost glad to get away from the muggle schools. he couldn't be himself there even if he wanted to.

the first few years at hogwarts were nothing special as far as adrian was concerned. he got up, had breakfast, went to class, sat in the common room and worked, ate dinner, went to bed. wash, rinse, repeat. friends were minimal and to call them friends would be a stretch. most of it was just casual acquaintances and, 'if-you-give-me-the-answers-to-tonight's-homework-i'll-sit-with-you-at-dinner' type relationships. all the while adrian was begining to discover more about himself and for a while these discoveries pulled him even deeper into himself than usual. but gradually he relaxed and came out as much as it was possible for him to.

fifth year was when things began to get interesting for adrian. he was now confident in himself and had begun to open himself up fully to what being homosexual meant. he started allowing himself to freely admire the boys in his year. there was one that he never spent much time on though. some boy named xavier. from what adrian could gather the guy was similar to himself in his taste for being alone. but unlike with adrian, there were some nasty rumors circulating about the strange boy who kept mostly to himself. unpleasant ones that made you want to curl up near a fire and pray to a god you may or may not have believed in for safety. for most of the year, adrian kept his distance. didn't allow himself to look or care. but as the year progressed, he began to seek out the mysterious stranger. it was hard to resist. no one adrian had ever seen could compare to the dark looks of this strange boy with the deadly aura. adrian was entranced.

he never went on to do anything about any of the things he was feeling though. how could he? he was too shy and too timid to approach a boy so hard and cold. was xavier even capable of feeling anything beyond contempt? the year came to a close, adrian went home to spend the summer daydreaming about tall, dark and handsome men. he'd always been excited to return to hogwarts and the feeling of almost belonging he got there, but he was never more excited than he was when the time came to go back for his sixth year.

**NOTE- **If you're read these, thanks so much. I appreciate it. I play Xavier and my friend plays Adrian. All material you see here that we have written is copywright to myself and my friend respectively. Hogwarts and Harry Potter are copywright to J.K. Rowling. The first scene is coming soon, and it's quite the good one. ^-^ Oh and I'm a guy and my friend is a girl, so it might get interesting.


	2. Beginning of the End Part 1

So here's the deal, this is a long rp, 17 pages worth on 10 point font. You get these posts and than some more later. Ya, have fun with that. This is quite a few words. Remember, this is slash and it is violent so if you don't like either one, don't read. Materials copyright to the two of us behind the characters and Hogwarts and Harry Potter are copyright J.K. Rowling. Enjoy.

**The Beginning of the End**

**Adrian**

It was ill-advised to be walking around the school at night. All manner of dangerous, potentially deadly, creatures could be found wandering the grounds. Did that stop anyone from going out? Not hardly. Students were always popping out of the castle when they shouldn't be for a walk or a snog or whatever struck their fancy. And never one to be left out of the fun- well okay, so that was a lie- Adrian was going to do just that. A little night-time stroll to let himself relax. Maybe he could find a nice spot to lay out and study the stars. You couldn't help but be mesmerized by the way they stretched on into eternity. And there was something about standing there, looking up into the night sky as it stretched on into forever, and realizing just how small and insignificant you really were that just about took his breath away. Swapping his boxers and bare chest for muggle jeans and a dark t-shirt, he crept out of the dorm. In all honesty he wasn't worried about waking any of other boys. Being smart took a lot out of a guy. Or girl.

Picking his way down to the ground floor wasn't particularly difficult. When you had x-number of teachers maybe or maybe not patrolling, a few ghosts and a portrait or two it wasn't too terribly difficult to slip around unseen. People did it all the time. Of course, sometimes they got caught but tonight wasn't going to be a night where he was caught. Safe and sound he appeared on the lawns of the castle. Strolling across the lawns, he directed his feet towards the lake, more often than not staring up at the sky. This was never the greatest idea and he stumbled a few times but it wasn't until his foot caught a randomly strewn rock that he actually went down and scraped some of the skin off of his palms. Getting back onto his feet he wet a finger and scrubbed at the scrapes to clean away any dirt and things that might be sticking 'round. Not that there was any blood showing to allow much of an infection.

Enough of the sky for now. The lake was so perfectly smooth that he could look there for a reflection and reduce the risk of anymore tumbles. Clasping his hands behind his back, the young man strolled casually along the lake-shore. A slight chill hovered in the air, not enough to make him uncomfortable but enough to flush his face ever so slightly. Above him the sky was clear and perfect. Around him were the vast castle grounds, so perfectly disguised from the muggles. Caught up in idle thoughts about nothing and everything, Adrian scarcely noticed how with every step he was drawing closer and closer to the forest. It stood like a dark, silent giant... menacing without even trying. Yet from here it hardly looked dangerous. What harm could there be in just poking around the thinnest trees by the edge of the woods? None surely.

Crossing over from the well lit shore to the shadowy forest with the moonbeams trickling down so hauntingly sent a shiver racing down Adrian's spine. Here it began to feel more dangerous even though he could see the safety and serenity of the lake and the sloping lawns not fifteen paces away. Not moving he let his eyes and ears adjust. There you could hear the soft whisper of some creature scuttling through the underbrush. What sounded like crickets were singing around him but there was no telling if that's what they really were. Shadows were tossed helter-skelter around him, twisting and combining into the strange shapes of nightmares. Despite the inevitable feeling of foreboding that was weighing him down, Adrian wouldn't leave. Not yet. He just wanted to poke around a little. _Nothing will happen_, he repeated in his mind.

**Xavier**

It was that time of day again, or should he say night? Xavier was exhilarated by the night and the feeling of power that it brought. In the sickly pale moonlight he made his way towards the Forbidden Forest, ready for fresh blood. He was also feeling his raging hormones as well. Hormones and blood. This would be quite a night for any poor unfortunate soul who happened to be wandering around after hours. Xavier snickered and smiled as he thought of what would happen.

Ah that smell. Xavier knew that smell only to well. That could only be the smell of a human. A male human. What was the precious little boy doing outside after hours? Breaking the rules? Naughty, naughty. He could feel what the boy was feeling. Xavier really needed this blood and this sex. He was going to die if he didn't get either one, metaphorically of course. His body needed release. He silently walked towards the soon to be victim. He could feel the fear in the air and it felt good. Xavier was more than ready for this.

But as much as he really wanted to just dig into his feast, Xavier felt a want to play with his victim first. It was always more exciting when the boy was writhing in fear, and breaking the spirits of boys who thought they were brave was always fun. Xavier hoped the boy would resist. It would be enjoyable to watch him squirm.

As he approached the boy, Xavier stood relatively near him in the trees. He knew that it would be hard for the boy to be able to see him, but Xavier could see the boy perfectly in the dark. He suddenly called out "Well, well. What have we here?" Xavier purposely stepped on a branch to intimidate this boy. Before the boy could respond to the fear that Xavier knew was building up inside of him, Xavier ran to a separate spot in the forest. "A little lost sheep is he?" Well, no harm in making him think there were multiple people. He quickly hurried to the boy's side and pulled the boy's arms behind his back, nearly crushing them and making the boy feel the pain. "I can help you find your way home…" he whispered in the other boy's ear.

**Adrian**

A cracking branch rang like a gunshot through the stillness of the night, far closer than Adrian cared for. The woods were dangerous at best and night was not the time to go prowling through them. But he had. And now his body was preparing for whatever was coming. His first reaction had been to jump. Not so great because he hadn't exactly landed quietly and whatever was out there was bound to have heard him. Maybe it was something small and harmless that would be scared away? Probably not. Regardless of whether whatever it had been was leaving or not he needed to be ready. Fight or flight was kicking in and he stood, muscles tensing beneath his skin, coiling and ready to lunge him towards his opponent or in the opposite direction. Whichever was most suitable. At the same time his right hand was fumbling for his wand in his pockets.... Only to discover it wasn't there. In his mind's eye he could see it sitting innocently on the table beside his bed. What were the odds? Fat lot of good it did him up there. Rule number one of the wizarding world, never go anywhere without your wand.

A voice sounded. Adrian's head snapped in the direction it seemed to be coming from so fast he was surprised he hadn't hurt himself. Try as he might, he just couldn't see the source of the male voice. His... companion must be well hidden in the shadows. The back of his neck prickled with something that was annoyingly fearful and part uncomfortable. Now he could almost _feel _the eyes on him and he didn't like that. Not one little bit. Not when he couldn't see the owner of those eyes. But before he could get his mouth working to demand who was there, another voice struck up somewhere else. Again his head followed the noise. It sounded like that same voice but you never could tell. Eyes narrowed, he glared into the trees surrounding him to disguise the way the dread was rising inside of him. What if he'd just stumbled upon a group of students, or worse, who wouldn't take kindly to the intruder. What would they do to him, here where no one could help him and wandless? Adrian both wanted and didn't want to hear the voices again. If he heard them, he couldn't pass them off as imagination. But then he'd know where the person- people?- were and have a better chance.

Too late. Next thing Adrian knew there was a body behind him, forcing his arms back in a grip that sent his nerves into overdrive. The general message they were sending back to the brain was....yowch!! Arms weren't really designed to be shoved behind one's back like that. More than the pain though, there was that constantly growing glimmer of fear. Here he was being held by a very strong stranger in the Forbidden Forrest. Every story he'd ever heard about children and teens being snatched away and murdered was running through his head. Was that his future? To be found dead by the side of the road a week from now? He gave a little twist and a lunge to try and break away, was caught by his arms, hissed through the pain and settled back into his previous position in a matter of seconds. This guy was strong. Breath tickling his ear caused him to jump a bit and lean his head away. "No thanks." The words were forced from between clenched teeth. "I can see myself..." Hogwarts wasn't really home but now wasn't the time to be nit-picky. "...home. Let go." Adrian was hoping and praying but he knew it wouldn't be that easy. It never was.

**Xavier**

Xavier knew that the boy was in pain and Xavier enjoyed it all too much. This was all so familiar to Xavier: the fear and the pain. Xavier knew the boy was thinking something along the lines of dead body right about now. Xavier wouldn't leave him dead; he would leave him worse than that. He would be begging for death by the time morning came.

Xavier laughed when the boy struggled. It wasn't a simple laugh like a normal person would laugh. Nor was it a deep belly laugh like some old fat man would make. No. It was a shrill vampire laugh that would make the bravest of people shrivel in fear. The type of laugh that would make you hide under your bed and never want to come out again. It was a painful laugh as well. To hear it would not only send shivers down your spine, it would physically pain your ears. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." And Xavier meant it. It would only make the boy's night that much more painful.

Xavier laughed in that same laugh yet again. Was this boy telling him to let him go? Really? Clearly the boy had no idea who he was. It was high time that Xavier introduced himself. "No, I don't believe that's possible." Xavier tightened his grip. "You see…" Xavier leaned slowly into the boy's ear and licked it. "You're mine." Xavier smiled to himself as he felt the boy's fear.

Before the other boy could even have time to react, Xavier made his first move. He pushed the boy down to the ground, and followed him down, kneeling on top of him before the boy would even have a chance to get up and start running. In one swift motion, Xavier's lips were pressed against the other boy's. Xavier was appeasing his lusty emotions, he knew, but they were a demanding task master, constantly wanting more. Another of Xavier's annoying senses was his constant need for blood. Even though he only needed it once every two weeks, it felt like all the time. These were painfully violent emotions for Xavier, but he would not dwell on that now. Xavier's teeth sank into the boy's lips that he was still kissing. He licked the boy's lips, taking in the blood that was dripping out of them, while still kissing them.

Xavier started tearing the other boy's shirt off while he was still kissing and sucking the boy's blood. He didn't bother to pull it off, he tore it off quickly. Running his hands over the boy's smooth skin, he made a sound almost like a purr. The god of libido was smiling down on him as he tore the boy's pants off as well, holding the boy's crotch that was still covered by his boxers. He knew that as long as he held that vital area, Xavier owned him. Xavier pulled out of the forced kiss long enough to say "You have a beautiful body, pretty boy. Too bad it won't survive through the night." Xavier really didn't want the boy to have an escape from this horror through death, but he used intimidation as one of his greatest weapons.

With that, Xavier bit into the boy's chest viciously without mercy. He mined the precious liquid from the boy's body, and didn't it feel good to drink. A shiver of ecstasy filled Xavier as he appeased his blood lust. He could feel the blood working in his digestive system to give him more power. He unleashed his shrill laugh yet again before moving back to the boy's lips, victorious in his endeavor tonight.

**Adrian**

In sixteen years you're bound to meet some pretty interesting people and hear some pretty crazy laughs. But Adrian had never heard one quite like this. It was piercing. Painful. Chilled him to the bone. If there was ever a time he'd decide that he'd been wrong when he'd said he was too old to hide from the nightmares in his parent's bed, now was that time. Being young was wonderful like that. No one gave a second thought to a little child sliding in between the warmth and safety of his parents. At sixteen, practically an adult here in the wizarding world, running to mom and dad's bed just wasn't an option. That was the kind of thing that got you laughed at and picked on. Not to mention from here it would be a pretty lengthy run home. Despite the words of warning, Adrian couldn't, wouldn't, just sit there. So doing his best to block the pain he knew would come he began squirming around and trying rather unsuccessfully to kick the man behind him or at the very least mash his toes. It was as if his whole purpose in life had suddenly narrowed down to one thing. Escape.

Even the creepy laugh and softly dangerous voice starting up again didn't yank him away from the task at hand. And when his captor's hold tightened? Well then a fresh wave of adrenaline pulsated through him and even though everything from his shoulder down to his fingertips and up into his neck was protesting and demanding that he just stop and hold still, Adrian doubled his efforts. If he could just break free. Then it would all be okay. He'd get away. Tonight would be just a bad dream and that would be the end of things. Unfortunately The Fates (or was it just Fate? not that Adrian cared either way right then) had something else in mind. Just then the man holding him did something so unexpected and startling that Adrian just.. stopped. The tongue on his ear had effectively sliced through every telephone wire leading from Adrian's brain to his body. Moving just wasn't an option right then. "No. I'm no one's." He wasn't just some... possession. Regrettably his voice wasn't nearly as forceful as he would have wished. Fear weakened it and denial regarding the warm sensation tingling briefly to his toes weakened it further.

The next few moments happened too quickly to be real though there was no denying that it had indeed happened. Before he could get his bearings Adrian was on the ground with someone on top of him. Dazed he gave a few rapid blinks before assessing the face now over his. Trepidation swelled painfully within him at the sight and for a long, terrifying moment he was sure he'd die right then and there, suffocated by a killer shock. It was _him_. The boy people in the school whispered things about that would set the horror movie directors in Hollywood to trembling. The boy who'd haunted Adrian's thoughts with almost annoying frequency ever since school had been let out for the summer. And... oh god. What everyone said about him was true. How could it not be? Here Adrian was. There he was. Around them nothing but forest.

Luckily, or maybe not so luckily, Adrian was deprived of the necessary time required to form a proper freak-out. Faster than he could follow there were lips pressed forcefully against his. His first kiss. Funny that he should think of it when he was laying here unsure if it was fear or hormones that would kill him first. In a situation like this there just wasn't any way he could come out alive. After all, the man of his dreams was sitting there kissing him. And maybe planning to murder him. Wasn't that twisted... Dragging himself out of his thoughts, Adrian began to respond to the kiss in earnest when... Had he really just been bitten!? Well gee. Ow. Sure that was normal but to a virgin-kisser it was awfully peculiar. And for a moment he'd felt the way he had when he'd gotten his lip pierced which had him on the brink of panic once again. What exactly was going on by his lips? Feeling Xavier's tongue brushing against his lips hastily convinced Adrian it really didn't matter. As long as this didn't stop...

He scarcely noticed how his shirt was being torn- later he'd probably think to be thankful it wasn't one of his favorites- being much too preoccupied with the attention his lips were receiving and trying awkwardly to return the favor. And then in an obvious attempt to overload his poor senses, hands were added to the mixture. Desire was wiping the board clean, fear forgotten. As it was Adrian couldn't have formed a coherent thought to save his life. It was doubtful just then he would have had enough sense to state his name. There was no point in even trying... Adrian was just going to let himself drift on the hormonal currents swirling through his body, enjoying each entirely new sensation. Why fight it?

The very next words spoken gave the answer. Even in this dizzy, lustful state Adrian could hear and identify the menace. Nothing like a good threat to kill the mood. Yanked back to reality he was once more ready to end the encounter. Well... not really. His body was having no trouble telling him to suck it up and stay still. His mind on the other hand... He squirmed, winced then let slip an absolutely pathetic yelp as teeth were sunk into the flesh of his chest. What the hell!? No, no, no! Not good. Really, really not good. Normal people just didn't bite you like that... His chest was going to agree with the mind on this one. What in the name of Merlin was happening? Placing his hands on the other boy's shoulders, Adrian began shoving as hard as he could given the awkwardness of his position. "What the hell... get off!" The other boy hardly moved. All that time studying should have been spent lifting weights Adrian decided. As soon as he got away... Lips met his own again and for a second he was afraid he might get pulled down into the murky water that was lust when Adrian's mind wrapped around something else. This kiss... it tasted different than the last. It was a barely noticeable difference but there it was sending another knife of fear stabbing into his heart.


End file.
